Defeating the Nightmare
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Challenge closed, winner announced! I show up one day chasing an interesting creature. Will Gingka and Madoka find out why I hate it so much? Self-insert!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, the random ideas I come up with when rping… Enjoy! Challenge info is at the bottom!**

"Die, you annoying creature! Die!"

Gingka turned, hearing an all-too-familiar voice.

"Galaxy? What are you-" the redhead was cut off as the authoress barreled past him, chasing a small creature which was shaped rather like a pencil, with paper legs and a paperclip nose.

"What in the world is that thing?" Gingka asked, as Galaxy pounced and skidded on her face for a couple of inches, losing sight of the creature.

"It's every author's worst nightmare!" Galaxy replied, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Then why are you chasing it?" Gingka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's so annoying!" Galaxy exclaimed.

As if on cue, the pencil-paper creature appeared on the building above their heads and blew a raspberry at the authoress.

Galaxy growled.

"Just you wait! I will catch you!" she yelled up, then snapped her fingers and appeared on the roof next to the creature, which squealed and disappeared, leaving the authoress fuming. Moments later, she again appeared on the ground next to Gingka.

"Tell me immediately if you see that annoying thing…" Galaxy growled, stalking off.

Gingka gulped and nodded, then walked off in the opposite direction, heading for the B-Pit.

"Oh, Gingka! I was wondering where you went!" Madoka exclaimed half an hour later as the redhead entered the B-Pit.

"I went for a walk." Gingka sighed, looking around nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Galaxy's back."

"Well, that's not bad, is it?"

"With her current mood, it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Gahh! Get back here, pest!"

Madoka and Gingka looked out the window to see the creature from earlier sprinting down the street, with Galaxy hot on its heels, smacking the ground with a giant flyswatter in an attempt to hit it.

"She's a bit upset at that… creature…" Gingka said once the pair had disappeared. "She's trying to kill it."

"Galaxy trying to kill something? That's a new one." Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I wonder why she hates it so much, but I don't really want to get in her path when she's in this mood." Gingka said.

"Me neither." Madoka said.

However, that plan was not to last, as a still-fuming Galaxy came into the B-Pit minutes later, apparently having lost track of the creature she had been chasing.

"Are you okay, Galaxy?" Madoka asked warily.

"Fine." Galaxy muttered. "Just have something to take care of." the authoress stormed up the stairs as she spoke, headed for the roof access.

Gingka and Madoka sighed in relief, then continued with their work.

Just as the sun began setting, Galaxy returned, grinning, a fabric sack slung over her shoulder.

"Well, you look satisfied with yourself." Madoka commented.

"I caught it, and now it can't bug me anymore!" Galaxy exclaimed, holding up the sack.

"Caught what?" Gingka asked.

"That annoying creature from earlier." Galaxy smirked.

"The pencil-paper thing that you said was an author's worst nightmare?"

"Yup."

"Why did you want to catch it if it's a nightmare?"

"I meant figuratively, Gingka."

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why you wanted to catch it."

"Simple: I had to get rid of it." Galaxy said, snapping her fingers and causing the sack and creature inside to disappear.

"What is it?"

"It's called Writer's Block. It's an FFA's worst enemy. And now, it's back where it belongs."

"Which is where?" Gingka asked warily.

"Whirling through time and space, and out of my mind! It always manages to come back though, at the most annoying times. Anyway, I'm back to my writing. Later!" Galaxy waved and stepped into a portal that had appeared behind her.

"Well, that was… eventful."

**Me: Yeah, I did just do that. Anyway, here's the challenge info!**

**Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to write a oneshot similar to this one! Pick something, an idea, like Writer's Block, that is annoying to you as a writer, turn it into a creature, and get rid of it in any way you want to! Kill it, torture it, blast it into oblivion! You can use anything, even writer's block! The winner will get to request a oneshot of their favorite character, with pretty much any plotline, and I'll write it! A few basic rules before you go start writing:**

**#1: Naturally, my usual no-Yaoi. However, if Yaoi is what annoys you, and you want to kill it, then go right ahead! You just can't have any actual Yaoi scenes in your story. The same rule applies for cross-dressing.**

**#2: It must be a oneshot. Easy enough, right?**

**#3: Please, please, PLEASE write more than just a few paragraphs. This will give you more of a chance at winning. **

**And, to those of you who entered my previous contest, which I rather forgot about, I'll just say that everyone won, since I had barely anyone enter. Anyway, enjoy, and review or PM me if you're entering!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka looked up and raised an eyebrow as Galaxy walked into the B-Pit carrying a sack.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Celebrating." the authoress replied.

"Celebrating what?"

"The contest i held, of course."

"What contest?"

"Right, you didn't know about it. I had a contest for other authors to write a story similar to the one i wrote when i came in here chasing that pencil creature, and now i'm going to celebrate the success of that contest, as well as the winner." Galaxy explained.

"Oh... And you've asked Madoka about this?"

"Nope, not that she can do anything about it." Galaxy replied, dumping the contents of her sack on the ground, as well as a giant envelope. Gingka sneezed as some of the resulting glitter explosion got into his nose, and suddenly found himself standing on a stage wearing a tux.

"What the?" the redhead turned around to look for Galaxy, who soon made a semi-dramatic entrance with an army of Daleks following her. (**A/N: Look them up if you don't know what they are, they're from Doctor Who.**)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have come to announce the winner of the contest." one Dalek said, taking center stage and pushing Gingka out of the way.

"And the winner is:" another Dalek said, pushing the first one off the stage.

A third Dalek soon pushed the second one off the stage as it opened the envelope, only to be pushed off by a fourth Dalek, who finally read the name inside.

"MK, or SilentWhisper43." the fourth Dalek said as he was pushed off the stage by a fifth Dalek.

"Now you will all be exterminated." the fifth Dalek announced.

"Whoops, that's enough!" Galaxy exclaimed, sweatdropping and snapping her fingers, causing the Daleks to disappear.

**So, yeah, MK won it. XD Thanks to everyone for participating though! To those who didn't actually get their entries up: You can still post them if you want to, because i'd still love to read them, but the deadline that i think i PMed to you all has now passed. (It was the 28th of February, if you forgot.)**


End file.
